Don't Wait for the Perfect Moment
by bre862
Summary: Granny Tsunade decided to throw a little Konohoa get together. Who does she ask for help of an idea? Naruto and his friends of course! There will be romance for pretty much everyone.


Ehh. Okay. I haven't written a story in awhile. If you go to my profile, it only has one story, but I actually had like five but I decided to delete them. Why? You shall never know. As for now? I really wanted to write one, maybe not a good one, but I tried.

I don't own Naruto or any part of it. The plot? I don't know at all if this kind of thing has already been written about, there's like fifty thousand Naruto stories and sadly I haven't read them all.

-------------

Summer was coming to an end for the ninja of Konoha and they knew fall would be settling itself in for another couple months when they would be taking their missions more to heart.

Especially the teenage genin and chunin who would rush home to go to the beach with the warm sun out, or just hang out with their fellow comrades in the market streets or at ramen shop. Particularly at night, when a nice cool breeze would blow through the village and the moon illuminating it's light, like…like a giant lamppost!

Well, for now at least. When the town would awake tomorrow, they would know that it's the first day of the autumnal season. It was late September, not too hot or cold, a perfect and calm night.

Her feet graced the smooth wooden floor and she walked softly to her kitchen. Opening the cupboard she searched for some…

"Pudding!" Tsunade said triumphal. Then ventured to another cupboard to find a spoon. She silently went to her balcony looking out onto her village, the rural community of Konoha.

"Oh geeze. What is wrong with the world? Why can't it be like this everyday…" she sighed to herself spooning large amounts of chocolate pudding into her mouth. "Tomorrow, I have to do something different for this village. Like, a social gathering! To get everyone together!"

She thought of what she might do. A festival? Maybe. A fair? What's the difference?

Scooping the remains of her plastic pudding cup into her mouth, she decided she'd talk to Shizune about her random idea.

Morning than came and the usual everyday routines were going about the community. Uzumaki Naruto, fiery personality, obnoxiously loud and hyper active. At the most not in the mornings. Walking slowly to his table half-asleep he opened his instant ramen cup and carefully poured in the hot water. Hungrily he ate slurping loudly until he heard a knock on his door.

"Huh?" he said out of nowhere like the knock had woken him up. Alert and in his pajamas he opened the door to find Jiraiya standing there. Big hair, author, likes froggies, professional peeker.

"Perverted hermit!" Naruto happily greeted him loudly allowing tiny bits or noodle to land on Jiraiya's face. "Good morning!"

Wiping his face and looking at what hit it for a time, the legendary Sannin strode into Naruto's humble abode. "What brings you here?" Naruto said enthusiastically seeing Jiraiya putting his ear to the wall. "What are- "

"Do you live next to any females?" Jiraiya asked sternly, listening intently on what was happening next door.

"Actually, that's a good question…" Naruto answered scratching the back of his head trying to think of an event when he's actually seen his neighbors.

"Because I could swear that that's a shower I'm hearing..." the frog summoner said.

"Perverted hermit! Why did you come here?" Naruto asked once more just like what he had to do to get Jiraiya to teach him.

Standing straight up and looking directly at Naruto, he said boldly, "Tsunade-sama would like to see you when you are ready. I was told to tell you that, so as soon as your ready we can go." And he turned his attention back to the wall.

Seconds later he jumped at the voice that came out of nowhere. "Perverted hermit! I'm ready, let's do this! (Dattebayo!) " Naruto said in his confidence.

Jiraiya looked at him strangely and agreed. As Naruto was locking his entrance, the door next to them suddenly opened. Both of the guys, enthralled; Naruto, wondering whom his neighbor is after all these years and Jiraiya questioning the possibility of it being a hottie.

Suspense surrounded that moment for the next couple minutes. Who walked out? Beshikou, Who was just one of the ninjas who were first sent out to search for Naruto when he stole the Sacred Scroll (very first anime episode.).

"Ahh!" all three of them yelled at the same time. It was pretty obvious that Beshikou (sadly) didn't like Naruto. "I live next to you?" Both Naruto and Beshikou said in unison.

"Wow. Well I learned something new already today!" Naruto said happily laughing.

"Heh. Yeah." Beshikou said, "Okay, bye." And he left swiftly down the dirt street leaving Naruto and Jiraiya in the dust.

"Well that was a heart breaker." Jiraiya whispered sadly and he began to walk towards the Hokage's 'office'.

"Perverted hermit! Wait for me!" Naruto called out running to him.

Walking down the market street, they came to the food part of town.

"Hey guys! Where you going?" Akimichi Chouji asked Naruto not knowing Jiraiya and with a bag of chips in hand. Along with him was none other than his childhood friend Nara Shikamaru.

"Granny Tsunade asked to see me. That's where." Naruto answered strolling faster than before expecting the invitation for them to come along as did Jiraiya.

"Shouldn't you guys be somewhere?" Jiraiya asked the boys still disappointed for both the neighbor incident and for not seeing any lovely women pass their way.

"No, not until another hour or two. We have nothing to do, mind if we come along?" Shikamaru requested him with hands in his pockets.

"Sure!" Naruto answered knowing what it felt like to be bored, side-by-side with Chouji.

Yet another disappointment for Jiraiya. About two minutes away, Jiraiya decided to make some conversation with the kid next to him.

"So- " he paused, thought, bent over to Naruto and asked what his name was. "So Shikamaru, how are the ladies treating you?"

Shikamaru paused for a moment, continued walking and than stared at Jiraiya. "You're the frog summoner, one of the three Legendary Sannin and…author of 'Come Come Paradise'. Am I correct?"

"Why yes." Jiraiya said proudly, "A full length movie coming soon to theaters near you!"

Out of nowhere Hatake Kakashi appeared and the quad heard him squeal in delight. "Yes! I can't wait!" He shook dumbfounded Jiraiya's hand, patted Naruto on his blonde head and in a puff of smoke vanished.

"Okay, and he say's that I'm weird…" Naruto stated.

Before Jiraiya could venture on with his question to the stern Shikamaru they found themselves at the front door or Hokage Tsunade's house.

"I don't get to speak to the Hokage at all! This will be so cool!" Chouji said happily and reached inside his bag of chips.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

------------

Sorry if that was short. I have a disease called WRITER'S BLOCK. (Joke!) Yes.

And I know that there were some pretty random stuff going on, but that' show I am

I will try to update soon, but I just started school so I'll be pretty busy.

Argh. Summer of '06 is officially OVER. Peeace.


End file.
